


单程票

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [7]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 一个发生在故事之前的关于结局的假设。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 8





	单程票

尼尔死了，就在三天以后。

对于无知地活在这世上、一辈子都没有机会经历哪怕一次倒错的行动的所有普通人而言，那就是三天以后。对于我来说，那是三天以前，或者更久以前。十年？二十年？时间的定义对于像针一般游走在栅格间的人而言是相当模糊的。你看，对于寻常人而言，令他死去的那场战斗还没有发生。单单从我前半生的纯粹正行的角度去观测，他甚至还没有与我相遇。那时的我还没有失去我的队员，没有咽下一粒毒药，也没有换掉我的牙齿。再往后的我警惕且孤独，不确信自己能否很好地承接下往后的任务，将一多半心思浪费在关于“就此退出没准也挺好”的构想上，不相信任何关于命运和既定现实的理论，对于未来的事一无所知。

逆熵状态下的事物在诸多方面都与正常世界的秩序相反，那么逆熵状态下的人的知觉和情感又会遭受何种程度的影响，我们尚没有形成更为系统的理论。截至我决定踏上“返程”的那一天，学界依然没有将此作为公开议题。尼尔在通道的入口边等我，和我一同带着行囊走了进去。我们没有在事前仔细商议过这点，直到决定要采取行动的那一刻，才都自然而然地接受了我们会一同踏上旅途这一事实。

也许我们早在事前就预料到了这点：我同样不会走进更加靠后的时间。我能留下的记录、从未来送往过去的信息都从那一天开始截停了，我所踏入的河流也就在此终止了。就和尼尔一样，我再不能抵达更为遥远的未来，我们都将把剩余的生命投入逆行的轨迹中。“我想不是这样。”有那么一次，尼尔提出过异议，“你看，归根结底你此行的目的与我不同。我是去从头开始介入那次任务，而你只是去完成最终的善后工作。等你找到了合适的时间和地点，你就可以抽身而去，回到正常的时间轨中，远离还没摆脱这些麻烦事的你自己，像个正常人一样安度晚年。”

“我还没到该考虑晚年生活的年纪。”我向他提出抗议。尼尔对此不予置评，那天我们来了一次一对一的格斗练习，我依然很容易地就将他撂翻在地。他用力推我的胳膊，在我的压制下扮着怪相。我放开他，将他从地板上拉起来。他的头发翘得乱七八糟，我不得不帮他稍微抹平了一些。我们决定从闸门出去，在正常的时间流逝中享受一次日落和一顿晚餐。

尼尔看上去依然年轻，这是不争的事实。他永远不会变得比我记忆中的模样更老了。不论经过多少次日落，不论目睹多少次太阳从西方的地平线倒退回天穹之上，尼尔都只是在更加接近我第一次认得他的时候。

我们在每一个年头都有可以相见的人。逆行者，顺行者，安插在过去的我自己的眼线。有时候尼尔会跑去见真正活在那个年头的、更加年轻的我，给出一些我已然知晓的提示，帮上一点儿小忙，又或者是普通地从逆行的旅途中拐出去一小会儿、多打发掉一些无关紧要的时间。他在从闸门走出去之前就已经在逆流的前方等候着我了，他从不会把我落下太久。然后我们继续活过余下的时间，外界的日期和年份都在倒退，我们距离既定的任务越来越近，尼尔也同那张我记忆中的脸孔愈来愈像。我仍然需要不时迈出逆行的河流，我个人的时间也在其中被消磨了更多。年岁的侵蚀不会随着脚步的朝向而轻易绕过一个人，对于观测者本身而言，衰老依然是个不可逆的过程。

所以对于一个已经上了年纪的人而言，伤感和执拗都是被允许的。我会从正向时间轨的出口处独自离开，在堤岸上徘徊整夜，希望能离那个不可规避的结局再远一点。天亮时我回到尼尔的身边，他在等候窗外的天空从曙光启明的时分退回到夜色里，他扭头看向我，露出一个轻松又活泼的、仿佛不知忧愁为何物的笑。他看上去比任何时候都更接近于我见到他的第一面了，他开始收拾行囊，他的背包上垂着线绳与那个简陋到可笑的挂饰。天空再度退回到暮色中时，他已经做好了准备。他握住我的手，我们的十指相叠。被更遥远的未来的观测者、被萨特追寻着的算法部件就在房间的一角，我看向它们，而尼尔看着我。

“我得走了。我该去见你了。”他对我说，“这就是终点了。”

“你要知道，”我说，“对于我来说，那才是起点。”

“我知道。”他温和地回答。

然后我便意识到了，他的确自始至终都知道一切。他知道我和更为年轻的我会在同一个年头与他分别，他知道他要将分到他手上的那部分算法交托给我，拼凑成他刚刚知悉他的使命时便见到过的模样。结局是已经写成的，他在读完故事之前就知道了内容，现在他正要去翻开那最后的几页。他的手指从我的指缝里抽了出去，他多吻了一下我的前额，温热而柔软，我最后能享有的最好的东西。

“我已经是个老家伙了，尼尔。”我对他说，“我是真的会为此而伤感的。”

“而我是不会为此感到抱歉的。”尼尔说，“你得把接下来的路走完。”

这就是他最后留下的话语，发生在最初的最初以前。他离开了，去与我相识，再与我告别。三天以后他死去了，三天以前、他还没与我正式分别的时候就已经成为了倒在地下的一具无名尸。而就在他离开之后，我才终于明确了我该如何度过余下的时间。也许早在踏上这趟旅程之初我就该预见到了，也许我和尼尔本就一样，从开始逆流而上的那一刻起就准备好了拥抱最后的使命。

你看，过去的我无法为尼尔立起一块墓碑，因为他连死亡的过程都是逆行的。在石碑筑起之前，他就已经是沉眠于地下的枯骨了。现在的我终于能够像任何一个失去朋友、搭档和伴侣的人一样普通地纪念他，只因为我和他踏上了同一趟永不会回归原点的苦旅。他在途中停下了，我还要将轨迹继续刻画下去、延伸至更为遥远的往昔。知晓算法存在的人终究会消湮于无声，连另一个知情者的呜咽都不会陪伴在我身边，这就是我所选择的最后的时机。

而我也不会再去往未来。我会沉睡在无人知晓的荒野中，我会像尼尔一样任由自己在出生之前就腐烂在泥土中。有人与我一样用死后的躯壳丈量时间的倒行，我便不是孤独的。你看，末了我也终于感受到了，这并不是一件值得悲伤的事，因为对于世界本身而言，我们只会不断后退，从尘埃中聚合骨与血，从虚无中重获形躯，从死亡中重获意识，直到抵达某一个确定的节点，他成为他，我成为我。我们的故事从未真正结束。


End file.
